Her Doubts Wrapped In A Bow
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara Finally Gets to Meet Nana and Papa Olaf, at Christmas. Sandle. 12th in Operation Crankiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I guess no body likes my last one _Chinese or Pizza _got one review, or maybe everyone is gone, I dont know, so I thought I woud post another one, see what the response to this one is. Another Pregnancy One, I think I'm adding another chapter to this one. Not sure yet. Enjoy.This is set before Her Doubts Came In The Morning Along With Nausea. About a month before. I'm going to have to start numbering them soon. But for now their in order on my profile.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Greg held his duffel bag on his shoulder, standing at the door waiting for his pregnant wife, not so pregnant that she could barely move but she seemed to think they had to take the whole apartment, even if they were only going to be gone for a week tops. They were driving because she was pregnant, and they were late leaving as it was, if they didn't leave now they wouldn't get there by nightfall. 

"Almost I'm trying to remember if I forgot anything"

"Ya the kitchen sink still needs to be packed" Greg joked and laughed at his own comment.

"Haha very funny" she rounded the corner from the hallway and he had to take a deep breath, the sight of her still took his breath away. Even five months pregnant, she was fucking gorgeous no other way to put it.

The very sight of her made his blood boil and run from his head to below the trousers, focus Sanders.

She picked up her small overnight bag, the only thing that he would allow her to carry, the rest already in the car, waiting.

"I'm ready"

"About time woman" her glare towards him was only half hearted and it was frayed at the edges, she didn't mean it.

"You're sure I have nothing to worry about?"

"Sara you've met my parents before"

"Yes but I haven't met Nana and Papa Olaf"

As the years progressed the couple had become weaker and weaker, handicapping the thought of traveling, in turn they missed their grandson's wedding. Christmas which was only days away, was the first true time that all the immediate family of Greg's would be there, and it was making her stomach turn in knots, or it was the morning sickness she wasn't sure.

"You know when you worry you get this little line right there" he touched the middle of her forehead

"And I suppose you think it's sexy"

"Your damn right I do" everything about her was damn sexy at the moment.

"No"

"No?"

"No time, you've set this schedule and we're late as it is"

"Why not be a little later"

"Forget it Gregory, you wanted to visit, which means no sex for you"

"How am I supposed to go a week without sex?"

"How did you go without sex before we got together?"

"That was different, I could do something to cure that"

"I really don't wanna know"

"Wasn't going to tell you"

"Thank you and no I refuse to do it in a car"

"Why we've done it before" if he had to guess that's how this little precious one growing inside his wife was conceived, in between shifts, both were scheduled to work a double and well, in between they made there way to the car. And stuff happened. Wink Wink.

"I wasn't pregnant before and hello this is how I ended up like this" she rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.

"Can we talk in the car?"

"Sure why not"

"Finally" he shut of the lights and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Mom, dad?" Greg called as he opened the door to his parents house in New Jersey, the house dark, the only noise was the silent tick tock from the grand father clock in the den. 

This could work to his advantage.

"Oh look no one's home, I suggest we take advantage of this, who knows when we'll get a chance to be alone again" he dropped his duffel bag on the floor and placed his hands around her waist. Kissing her sweetly she squinted at him

"I hate when you do that"

"Why"

"Because it makes me feel like agreeing to anything"

"In that case let me show you to my room" he picked the duffel bag back up and directed her to his room up the stairs third door on the right.

"The bathroom's right here" he pointed to a door across from him. And opened the door to room he was standing in front of.

The walls were painted a nice navy blue, making the stars plastered all over the ceiling and walls to stand out. One wall held an Einstein poster and the others were blank, somehow this was not the room she expected her quirky husband to have.

"Come lay with me" he stowed the duffel bag in his closet and jumped on the bed, patting the space in front of him. She gave in and laid down on her back.

"This bed is comfy" she ran her hands over the comforter, he leaned up on his elbow and glanced down at her.

"No" she stated firmly

"Come on please"

"No Greg" he gave her a look and eased down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're doing it again" he grinned and kissed her again, this time she brought her arm up to encircle his neck to bring him closer.

The kiss had just turned passionate when the door opened.

"Gregory are you here oh sweet lord" his mother looked at the floor, as the couple jumped apart, Sara's cheeks a little flushed from being walked in on.

"Is he home?" his father walked up behind his mother and looked in

"Jeez Eleanor why are you looking at the floor" he looked further in and saw Greg and Sara, and their position.

"Come Eleanor, I'll help you with the groceries" his father shut the door, and Greg let out the laugh he'd been holding in,

"As strange as that is, that's not the first time I've been caught" Sara didn't reply.

"Sar, relax, they didn't see anything"

"What will they think of me?"

"That you're the horny devil and couldn't keep your hands off their charming little boy" he said innocently

"Seriously"

"You shouldn't care what they think"

"But that's the problem, I don't want to be labeled the girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself"

"They actually avoid the topic, caught me when I was sixteen, and when I was eighteen, never punished me yet, always explained that it was the girls fault, I always said no, but they wouldn't take no for an answer, look at me, I'm irresistible"

"Greg"

"Don't worry, it will be fine" he leaned into kiss her but she pulled away, a large task considering she had extra weight in front of her to move away to.

"Uh huh, that's what got us in trouble in the first place"

* * *

"Sara dear help me in the kitchen" Eleanor was clearing away plates from the extravagant meal they devoured, she had even had seconds and thirds, but blamed it on the baby. She felt a hand squeeze her leg and she looked at Greg and nodded, she stood and gathered her and Greg's plates. The men retiring to the Tv, the remaining women, went outside understanding the need for Eleanor to talk to Sara. 

"Don't worry dear about what happened earlier, I unfortunately know how much of a horn dog my son is" the words made Sara blush.

"So what have you been craving?" Eleanor changed the subject as quickly as she went into it.

"Cheesies and popcorn covered in dill" Sara handed Eleanor a plate, who in turn rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher beside her.

"When I was pregnant with Gregory I had to have Sweet Tarts on me all the time, some how I still cant bring myself to eat them"

In the living room Papa Olaf was tuned into the football game that was on TV, along with his brother in law and his sister's boyfriend. His dad however he could feel him watching him. The game wasn't that appealing to him

"What dad?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you staring?" he shifted his gaze from the TV to his father sitting beside him

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're pregnant" his dad always had a weird way of getting to the point

"Last time I checked, I wasn't pregnant, but a lot can happened in three months"

"You're glowing, and you can't stop grinning"

"I'm happy" he answered truthfully

"Everyone can see that"

He wasn't sure what to say to that and remained quiet

"I know I may not have been the best father, over the years but that didn't mean I didn't care, I always did, and I always loved you and your sisters, and it makes me proud that you all turned out, the proper way, without a father figure"

"Dad"

"No let me finish, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and pleased that you're happy, with a baby on the way, me a grandpa, who would have thought"

"Thanks dad"

"Just don't let your mother know I'm getting soft"

"Mums the word"

* * *

"So what did my mother say in the kitchen?" Greg took off his shirt and put on a clean undershirt, Sara who was already done her nightly ritual was pulling the covers down to discover a bag of Cheesies. She looked to Greg who wasn't paying attention. She held up the bag in her hand waiting for him to turn around. 

"Who gave you those?" he asked seriously, as far as he knew, he was the only one who knew her cravings here anyways, the others were miles away.

"I think your mother" she opened the bag, as she climbed into bed, she could go for a bag of cheesy toxins.

"So you talked about cravings?" he climbed into bed beside her

"Oh no she told me she knows you're a horn dog"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, she says she always knew"

"And here I thought I was irresistible"

"You are, but only to me" and she reached up and turned off the light, the cheesies could wait.


	2. Everything And More

A/N: Yes I know I said in the first chapter they were meeting Papa and Nana Olaf, that is why the second chapter is up, so Sara can have a little heart to heart with Papa Olaf. Enjoy.

* * *

Meeting Greg's family wasn't that big of deal.

Meeting _all _of Greg's family was a different story, so many Sanders and Olaf's and other last names she had no idea of in one room was way too much for her.

That's why she was on the way out of the kitchen, out the back door and out into the crisp night.

Her breath twirled up into the night, and the fresh air seemed to cool her.

"I know their a bit overwhelming" scared the hell out of her, causing her to jump a foot, turning to see the culprit, was a little nervous that it was Papa Olaf.

"I'm related to them, and some how every year I sneak out here to wood a wood, care to join me?" Sara looked him up and down, finally deciding that he was no harm, she sat down in a nearby chair, and watched him work, by the amount of wood on the floor, and the shape the creature was taking, he'd been out here a while. The man had talent, it was slowly beginning to resemble a unicorn.

"I really do apologize for not coming to the wedding but me and missus aren't eighteen anymore, and the damn arthritis keeps coming and going"

"No don't worry about it, you got our tape didn't you? And thank you for the money, but we really didn't need it"

"Nonsense every new married couple needs money, wish I had gotten that money back then, but the past is the past, so tell me, was he what you expected?"

Her gaze wondered into the house through the glass doors and saw him playing with his nieces, nephews and smaller cousins, they all were laughing as Greg acted something out. And her heart skipped a beat.

"He's everything and more"

"A big kid, never really grew up the poor fellow" a chunk of wood fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"I think that's what makes him more charming" she wrung her fingers together, her back stiff, she couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of hidden test to see if she really was good enough for Greg.

"He's my grandson and I love him to death, but he annoys the hell out of me sometimes, they all do" Sara let out a little airy laugh.

"Jesus child, your not being interrogating your stiffer than a board, relax" he told her and somehow his words convinced her it was okay to relax.

"You seem to make him happy" he continued

"I really don't know how I do it" she admitted

"By loving him, that's all a person every wants is to be loved"

"I have to ask you something" she felt like an idiot answering this but she felt that she could trust him.

"Am I on some kind of test, ever since I got here, I've been under a microscope, everyone looking at me like I look a specimens through a microscope"

"Some have tests, others just cant see how Greg snagged you, sorry but your nothing like we would have figured our little Greg would have married"

"None taken"

"But if you love each other, everyone else will have to deal with it, there are only two people in a relationship, not an entire family" Sara nodded watching for a few moments as the shape of the horse came out in greater detail.

"Where did you learn to carve like that?"

"Had to do something on the boat over here" he smiled and for a second she saw his eye twinkle

"Would you do it all over again?" if her questions were getting too personal, she assumed that he would stop her.

"You bet your ass I would, you would want me too, if I had protested, Greg would have been born over there and not here, you two would never have met"

"What about destiny and the stars aligning and soul mates?"

"That's rubbish, fate I believe because it gave me Elisa and it was all worth it to bring Eleanor into the world"

"I don't know if I could do that"

"Sure you could, if it was for the right reasons, and for the person you loved"

Papa Olaf watched as her hand went to her stomach and her gaze drifted into the house, watching her husband. He knew she would do it.

His hand was cramping, and his bones were tired, time to go to bed. Surprisingly the wood was pretty much done, so he finished it while the woman beside him sat staring into the night, rubbing her hand over her abdomen, chances were she didn't even know she was doing it.

"I know this may sound kinda weird but what do I call you?" she said into the darkness, casting a casual glance in his direction

"Well that is a very good question, why not Papa Olaf?"

"That seems a bit weird, cause I'm not exactly family"

"You married into to this family, so yes you are family"

"But"

"Child, I'm so old, I cant even remember my first name, Papa Olaf will have to do"

"Okay"

"Good, now I must confess that I'm tireder than a man after eating a Christmas dinner" he picked off the last stray piece of wood, and folded up his knife as he stood. She began to stand, as well and he motioned her to sit down.

"Back in the day, it was customary for the gentleman to stand when the woman was leaving not the other way around" she sat back down

"Here take this, consider a baby gift" he held out his hand and she took the now finished unicorn, running her fingers over the smooth wood.

"Thank you…._Papa Olaf" _the words somehow didn't seem as weird as she thought they would.

"We'll talk in the morning, but please remind me to tell you about the story about Greg and his dislike of pants"

"Sure thing"

She sat there gently rocking back and forth, the temperature dropping slowly, but she didn't seem to mind, she wasn't really thinking she was just sitting there. Her earlier worries of his family not liking her were shot down, they seemed to love her, once they got past the fact that she was completely in love with Greg.

Maybe having a big family was a good thing.


End file.
